


I'm Here For You

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: Wash is afraid of thunderstorms and each time one brews he locks himself away from his team. Tucker wants to give Wash an alternative to being alone. 
 
Secret Santa gift 2016 for jklol9 on tumblr.





	

Rebuilding Chorus was coming along nicely and they were well on their way to restoring the planet to some where habitable. A new capital had been established and beginning to take shape and be seen in the skyline but for the being many citizens were still choosing to live in the old army outposts which had been converted into small livable communities. They were stable, secure and already build to house large numbers of people. This made them the perfect base for the time being and meant all the people on Chorus had a place to call home until they had completed more the capital and surrounding areas. 

The Reds and Blues had part of an outpost that also housed Kimball, Dr. Grey and a few other key citizens that the remaining Charon forces may have an interest in taking out or capturing. Within their compound they were split into three groups the Reds, the Blues and Chorus citizens to each have a separate area of the compound. The areas were were basically an enclosed space with a kitchen, living area, bathroom and varying amounts of bedrooms depending on the section. Nothing special but better than the accommodations during the actual conflict. 

While most components of everyday life were relatively stable but they were still subject to natures whims. One such issue encountered by this was that every time a stronger than normal storm rolled through the area at least on section would lose power for the duration of the storm. And when the affected area contained a certain former freelancer there were a few other issues that needed to be contended with. 

Tucker had spent the morning virtually praying that the storm approaching them would go around them but once they were back after working the day away, he heard the familiar rumble of thunder creeping through the sky. Looking over to Wash who had his back to him in the small kitchen sorting out the Blue teams evening meal, as the sound reached his ears the man tensed up and didn't relax even once the noise had ceased. 

The man denied any suggestion of being afraid of thunder and storms, but once one had started he had always but distance between himself and the others. Whether it be by moving into an office while assisting in the rebuilding or in evening locking himself away in his small closet of a room. Tucker would swear that he could hear muffled whimpered coming from Wash's room on those nights but he never got a response from Wash when he questioned him. 

Tonight would be different. 

“Wash, you okay?” Tucker asked the other, taking a step towards Wash. 

“I'm fine Tucker.” Wash responded putting all his focus on the pot n front of him. 

Another rumble had the man tense up further, sending his shoulders up to his head, giving the allusion of Wash having no neck.

“Come on Wash, we've been through enough together, do you real think that I would treat you any different for being afraid of something, it'd just make me think you were more human than I once thought.” Tucker explained, closing the gap between the two and reaching out to rest a hand on Wash's shoulder. 

“I said I'm fine Tucker, there is nothing wrong with me.”

With a sigh Tucker backed off and moved into the large shared area where they'd placed a few couches they had acquired. The storm wasn't all the way to them and Wash hated not having some kind of meal completed before going into hiding. Mostly in the case of Caboose, Wash felt more comfortable having prepared a meal for him rather than risk him not eating or setting the stove top on fire...again. So Tucker had another half an hour or so for Wash to finish preparing dinner for the lot of them. 

More than enough time to put his plan into action. 

Gathering his needed supplies Tucker began to rearrange the room and put together his masterpiece of construction. He sent off a message to Carolina asking her to keep an eye on Caboose for the evening. The lose of Church had hit him hard but the discovery of Church having a 'sister' and 'brother', and had taken to spending as much time with each of them. The poor guy was still miserable about the lose of his closest friend but he was coping better than expected. 

Throwing in a few more cushions to his creation and moving some lamps closer to add some comforting light to his shelter, Tucker took a step back to admire his work.

Heading back to the kitchen Tucker found Wash dishing up the evening meal. 

“ I was just about to call for you.”

“I know when you want me.” Tucker replied with a wink and enjoyed Wash's slightly flustered reaction. 

The two ate in silence and quickly, for Wash to escape to his room and for Tucker to beat him in eating and drag him to lounge room once they were done. Because damn it Wash needed to deal with this at some point, sooner rather than later. He's suffered enough. 

Wash got up to leave the table and head off to his room, but Tucker intercepted him.

“I think there maybe a leak in the lounge area, I can probably fix it, if there is one. Just want a second opinion.” Tucker explained and pulled Wash towards the lounge area, the man looking confused but resigned to his job as team leader to look after the rest of them. 

“Tucker, why did you build a a blanket fort.” Wash questioned as he entered room, realising that he had in fact not been brought in for a second opinion on a potential building repair. 

“Because I felt like it and a stormy evening is the perfect time for one.”

“I'm going to my room... See you in the morning.” Wash told Tucker as he turned to leave the room but was grabbed by the other's hand around his bicep. 

“Dude, just try it, half an hour and if it hasn't helped keep you distracted or comforted from the storm then you can leave.” Tucker pleaded, he just needed Wash to give it a try. As long as he tried he would feel a hell of lot less guilty and unsettled the next time a storm hit. 

With a sigh Wash lowered his head and took a step towards the fort, speaking softly he said “ 30 minutes Tucker, then I'm gone.” 

“Sure thing.” And with that Tucker pulled back the fabric covering the entrance and gave Wash a gentle push on the shoulder as he entered. Tucker followed Wash in and watched the blonde collapse onto a pile of pillows with a huff. 

Tucker grabbed a blanket not used for structural purposes and threw it over the freelancer who seemed intent on suffocating himself with the pillow he was laying face first on. 

“Nice, comfy and secure, with company. Isn't this better than your tiny bedroom?” Tucker asked only to be met with a grumpy Wash mumbling “Shut up Tucker.” And pulling the blanket around himself and snuggling into it. 

The two settled into a comfortable silence, Wash was dozing away and Tucker was messaging with a few of the others on Chorus, when the rain started crashing down onto the structure. Shortly followed by brief but bright flashes of light illuminating the room through the windows. Wash was unaware of the quickly approaching, still being head first in a pillow, with his eyes shut and appearing barely conscious to Tucker. 

Tucker reached out to give the man some warning but he wasn't quick enough, before he managed to reach Wash the loud, familiar sound of thunder crashing sounded over head. Wash jumped at the noise and pushed himself backwards, ending up with his back to a wall. His eye's were blown wide with fight and were moving back and forth quickly to assess his surrounding. 

“Wash” Tucker called softly and Wash's eyes shot to his position. “It's okay, we're safe, promise.”

“I'm fine.” Wash almost growled at him.

“Dude you are not. It's just us okay and if need be I can protect both of us. Not sure if you've noticed but I'm a true warrior.” 

“Who were their other choices again?” Wash 

“Oh harsh, if you're up to snarking at me, try to get over here.”Tucker told the other. Wash slowly crawled towards the other, stopping whenever there was a crash of thunder, but he made it. Once he was with arms reach of Tucker he was pulled into the other man's arms.

“There we go. Junior hated loud noises almost as much as you hate thunder and a hug was always useful to calm him down.” Tucker explained, holding on tightly to the struggling freelance. Who froze when the thunder sounded again. 

“I'm not your son.” Wash murmured into Tucker's chest. 

“That's true but I like to think that we're friends and friends help each other... unless Caboose has been lying to me all these years.” Tucker said with a small laugh and smile on his face, then leaning down to give Wash a light quick kiss on his cheek, watch the other blush under the ministration. “ Plus when you have a cutie whose in need some physical attention, I'm always up to assist.”

“You are horrible.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! And I hope the ending wasn't to abrupt but I just felt kinda happy where it got to. 
> 
> So I really hope you enjoyed and that everyone has a happy holiday!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and feel free to drop by and say hello on my tumblr @sweetlittlemissme


End file.
